Meeting up
by CandyHomestuckAddicts
Summary: I'm breathing heavily. I can't handle this. Me and my sister, Jade are going to meet up with both of our online best friends. Rose, who Jade may or may not have a crush on, Karkat, who is thought to be a huge ass but we all love him anyways, Terezi, a blind girl who has a spunky attitude, And Dave. Dave is..well... AU, Humanstuck, JohnDave,JadeRose, Karezi


_**WARNING: Human!Stuck au, with a Ginger Karkat, and Terezi has dyed red hair. This is to not be taken seriously. At all.**_

_**Just a bit of JohnDave, Karezi, and RoseJade**_

* * *

I'm breathing heavily. I can't handle this. Me and my sister, Jade are going to meet up with both of our online best friends.

Rose, who Jade may or may not have a crush on,

Karkat, who is thought to be a huge ass but we all love him anyways. (As a friend, of course!)

Terezi, a blind girl who has a spunky attitude,

And Dave. Dave is...well if you asked me to explain him, I can't explain Dave. He's my best friend and nobody else can fill that spot.

I'm isn't not exactly sure at this point, if me and that ass are dating because Dave is pretty shy when it comes to dating.. He likes making me all flustered, that's for sure.. Currently, I'm just waiting for everybody to get off the plane. They all met up at Rose's house, then all flew out here overnight. Walking back and forth, I am both nervous and excited. Suddenly, there are long pale arms splashed with freckles spinning me around and i am face to face (Thank goodness he isn't taller than you.) with Dave.

I grin, and hug him. Quickly letting go, I give everybody a hug (even Karkat because everybody secretly wants a hug, no matter how much he says no.) and glance over at Rose. She and Jade and hugging, and laughing. I can't help but roll my bright blue eyes and stand next to Dave.

" I missed you, you know." I over-hear one of them say. Ew. Okay/ I tune them out next, because i'd rather not know if they are a thing. Soon everybody gathers around, then the group climbs into mine and Jades car. Jade drives, Rose in the passangers seat, Karkat and Terezi in the middle row. That left me to sit near them, or next to Dave. I sat near him, so you wouldn't have to listen to the two argue over everything. We sit and talk softly, me listening as he speaks about the classes he wants to take for college.

He leans over, and whispers something about both of my sister and his cousin dating eachother and I shove him, laughing. I told him that Ialready figured that out, but hearing him say it made it weirder. Arriving at the house, we all decide who is rooming with who. The day goes by quickly; us all go out for dinner, hang out at the mall and play at an arcade. Soon we're all home. Laying on a mattress on the floor of your room, you curl up in Daves side. He calls this 'Bro-cuddles'. I freakin' don't know why, but we both like it so it doesn't really matter on why he calls it that.

* * *

**Your heart flutters when he moves your head and kisses you, and he says that he missed you.**

**You feel at home.**

* * *

**Jade P.O.V**

* * *

Waking up in Roses arms, I feel safe. I'm super happy that I can see her again, even if we're gonna move in together in a few weeks. A small smile appears on my face when I notice she's awake and I mumble something along the lines of 'Goodmorning.' And I close my eyes again, snuggling in her warmth. I want to be like this forever.

Soon we both get up and begin cooking breakfast for everybody. Me, i'm a fairly decent cook while Rose is really good at it, so the meal is good. We all get dressed and walk to the park, where she reads a book, Karkat and Dave argue, while me, John and Terezi play on the playground like we are all little kids again. Soon enough, Rose announces that it's time to go and get ready for the movie. The group heads back and we all change quickly, then pile up into the Harley-Egbert mobile.

The movie goes by quickly, me snuggling into Rose while it plays, Dave and John, are just making snarky comments on it(And flirting shamelessly), Karkat was totally engrossed in it while Terezi, who is blind, plays on the floor with the gingers shoelaces. I lean closer to Rose and kiss her cheek.

* * *

**Rose kisses you and tells you that she loves you. **

**You feel safe and loved and you love those feelings.**

* * *

_**A/N: This took about two months of writing, due to the fact that it was in 'you can blahblahblah' style thing.**_

_**I had to finish it, then edit it all, and recheck it. And I sort of went on a rampage and stopped using my computer for a week (where it was saved).**_

_**HOPEFULLY, this will have two more chapters, with them doing other things. This isn't mean to be seen as a whole story, just some little trips in Washington with the kids. **_


End file.
